


make you hurt

by incorrect19days



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Blood, Crying, Fighting, Generally unpleasant, M/M, Pain, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, but very close, he tian is not nice, not exactly rape, rough anal sex, sorry - Freeform, this is not nice, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/pseuds/incorrect19days
Summary: ‘This isn’t funny.’‘It’s not supposed to be.’He looked for the smirk, waited to be mocked for believing it.He strained against He Tian’s grip, wrists rubbed raw by the rough concrete.‘Dude, that’s rape.’Zhengxi tried, and failed, to swallow the lump in his throat.‘You think I give a fuck?





	1. Chapter 1

Zhengxi held his hand up to his bleeding, and most likely broken, nose.

‘You fucking prick!

He stepped forward, putting his hand around He Tian throat and slamming him against the wall. ’

'You have no idea.’

Zhengxi tightened his grip, wondering why He Tian remained motionless.

‘You’ve got a lot of confidence for someone so fucking stupid, Zjengxi.’

‘What the fuck did you just say?’

‘You have no idea what you’re doing. You’re so confident, but you’re completely full of shit.’

Zhengxi hit him, taking a step back.   
A solid punch to the jaw.

His head jerked to the side, he laughed as he spit a mouthful of blood on the ground before slowly turning back to him.

He grabbed Zhengxi’s wrist, twisting it behind his back, forcing him around.

‘You think you’re so fucking badass, but facing someone with even a vague idea of what they’re doing, you’re completely lost.’

He pushed Zhengxi’s arm further up his back.

He clenched his jaw in an effort to stay silent.

‘I could break your arm right now. Any power you think you have over me, is because I let it happen.’

‘Fuck you.’

‘No one fucks me, Xixi.’

He ran his free hand down Zhengxi’s spine, before turning him back around, gently running his fingers down his cheek before Zhengxi had a chance to slap his hand away.

‘I could fuck you, though. I could do it right now, and there’s nothing you could do to stop me.’

He felt a twinge in his stomach that he told himself was anger.

Zhengxi stepped forward, putting all his weight into a punch, aiming for He Tian’s stomach.

He Tian turned to the side to avoid it, leaving Zhengxi’s fist to connect with the concrete wall.

A rough shove put him flat on his back.  
The blinding jolt of pain and split skin on one of his knuckles told him he’d probably broken something.

He went to push himself to his feet, but a kick to the ribs kept him down, he dropped his head back, desperately trying not cry out.

Determined not to lose like this, he made another attempt to get off the ground.   
He Tian held him down with a foot on his chest.

‘Get off me, you fucking asshole.’

‘You’re being awfully demanding for someone in your position.’

He moved to shove He Tian’s leg, but he moved it himself.

Taking a step forward, his legs on either side of him, He Tian sank to his knees, straddling his lap.

Zhengxi’s moment of pure shock gave He Tian plenty of time to pin his wrists on either side of his head.

‘Get. The. Fuck. Off.’

‘Or what? You’re going to hit me again? You don’t have much control here, sweetheart.’

Zhengxi stared up at him.

‘What the fuck are you getting from this?’

‘I want to hear you beg for mercy.’

Zhengxi snorted.

‘Good luck with that.’

‘I always get what I want, Zhengxi. You want to give up now or do you need some more?’

Zhengxi simply looked up at him, conveying all the hatred he possibly could without speaking.

He Tian smirked at him.

‘You know…maybe I will fuck you. God knows I’ve thought about it.’

Zhengxi’s eyes widened.

Holy shit.

‘This isn’t funny.’

‘It’s not supposed to be.’

He looked for the smirk, waited to be mocked for believing it.

He strained against He Tian’s grip, wrists rubbed raw by the rough concrete.

‘Dude, that’s rape.’

Zhengxi tried, and failed, to swallow the lump in his throat.

‘You think I give a fuck?

Zhengxi had absolutely no response to that.

In an attempt to push him off, roll him over, or just generally get control of the situation, he pushed his hips up.

He Tian met the movement with a thrust of his own.

‘Well, aren’t we eager?’

‘He Tian, seriously, stop. This is not ok.’

He closed his eyes, humiliated by his painful erection.

‘Oh, yeah?’

He released Zhengxi’s wrists, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

‘I’m done. You win.’

He Tian had released him completely.

Fucking asshole.

If Zhengxi was going to walk out of this with a broken nose, He Tian was too.

He watched him skeptically for a minute.

There’s no way he was telling the truth.

‘I’m serious, Zhengxi. I’m done fighting you. Do whatever you want.’

Using his leg for leverage, Zhengxi flipped them over, making sure He Tian’s head hit the concrete just as his had.

He didn’t give himself any time for deliberation before he hit He Tian, feeling the satisfying crack He Tian had heard from him.

The boy below him, lip swollen and coated with drying blood, fresh blood pouring from his nose as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at him.

The expression on his face didn’t match that of someone who’d just had their nose broken.

Slowly, he sat up, Zhengxi still on his lap.

Zhengxi watched his lips as he positioned himself, digging his fingers into He Tian’s shoulders to keep his balance.

‘Look at me, Zhengxi.’

Breathing deeply, he met He Tian’s eyes.

‘If we do this, you’re in for a lot worse than this. I’m not a rapist, but it’s certainly going to feel that way.

Zhengxi wondered why he was considering this.

Did he really hit his head that hard?

Lose that much blood?

He thought about the constant boredom, loneliness, general lack of human interaction since Jian Yi left.

Honestly, what did he have to lose?

What’s a few more bruises and a little bit more blood?

‘One chance. One word answer. Yes or no’

He counted his heartbeats.

Fuck.

‘Yes.’


	2. Chapter 2

His body hurt.

His nose, his hand, his ribs, his back, his wrists…the ache in his head made him think nothing else could hurt him today.

Jesus Christ, he’d been so wrong. 

He Tian looked like a wolf with a cornered rabbit.

He looked around for a moment before shoving Zhengxi off his lap.

He stood and watched the other boy do the same.

The sun was setting rapidly, but they were still in a pretty public place.

‘Over there. Behind the dumpster.’

Zhengxi made a face, ready to protest.

‘It wasn’t a fucking question. Go.’

He Tian followed him to the back of the alleyway.

Wordlessly, He Tian grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the wall a hell of a lot harder than Zhengxi had.

He saw stars as his head hit the wall.

His instinct to fight back was incredibly strong.

He reached up to grab He Tian’s forearm, with the intention of pushing him off, when He Tian landed a brutal punch into his stomach.

He Tian released him, taking a step back and catching him by the arm as he doubled over.

Laughing as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the concrete.

‘Stand up.’

Zhengxi forced himself to straighten up, struggling to breathe.

‘Turn around.’

Seeing no point in continuing to be difficult.

He’d agreed to this after all.

For some reason.

He braced himself with his hands against the wall, anticipating a shove.

He Tian placed his hand on the filthy wall and slid his hand under Zhengxi’s shirt, laughing as he gasped as he traced his fingers over Zhengxi’s chest.

‘The more you struggle, the more fun this is for me.’

He pinched one of his nipples, laughing again as he stifled a groan.

‘Oh, God. I can’t wait to make you cry.’

What had he gotten himself into here?

He Tian released his nipple, dropping his hand, and shoving his hand into Zhengxi’s pants.

He closed freezing fingers around his cock for a moment as he yanked his pants down his thighs.

He’d never felt so exposed.

He’d never been this hard.

Zhengxi heard an odd wet sound from behind him.

He didn’t get much time to analyze it before He Tian shoved his fingers inside him.

He’d done this before, but it had been clumsy, awkward, and boring.

He Tian’s movements were practiced and smooth.

His second thrust had Zhengxi violently shaking with the effort of staying silent.

How did he manage to hit it every. Single. Fucking. Time?

He steadily increased the speed and pressure.

He Tian leaned forward, growling into his ear.

‘I wonder how long you can stay quiet for?’

He Tian’s fingers stilled inside him.

‘I’m going to make you scream.’

When he began to move his fingers again, it was to focus solely on applying an obscene, agonizing, amount of pressure to his prostate.

‘You’re just making it worse for yourself.’

Despite his best effort, despite biting down on his own lip until he tasted fresh blood.

He couldn’t help but let out a soft groan.

The fingers were removed.

‘Turn around and get on your knees.’

He Tian took a step back as Zhengxi turned to face him, sinking to his knees while He Tian removed himself from his pants.

‘Open your mouth.’

Zhengxi had only done this once, and it hadn’t lasted long.

He opened his mouth, not entirely sure what to expect.

‘Do you think there’s anything left in your stomach?’

‘What?’

‘Try and relax your throat.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘If you bite me, I’ll pull out your fucking teeth. Open your mouth.’

Confused by every part of this conversation, Zhengxi opened his mouth.

He Tian put one hand on the back of Zhengxi’s head, waiting for him to close his lips around the head.

He was beginning to think this wasn’t quite as bad as he’d it out to be, when He Tian shoved his cock down Zhengxi’s throat.

It all fell together.

He imagined there wasn’t much left in his stomach as he gagged, trying to pull back, sinking his fingernails into He Tian’s hips.

He Tian remained perfectly still as Zhengxi realized it was pointless, and gave up.

He tried to relax the muscles of his throat, but every time he swallowed, (did you know that’s not an easy reflex to stop? Because Zhengxi didn’t.) He gagged.

Don’t bite him?

He SERIOUSLY considered it for a minute there, but then remembered who he was dealing with and decided he’d prefer to keep his teeth.

He looked up, making eye contact right as He Tian began to move his hips.

He realized He Tian had only given him time to adjust because it was dangerous for him.

Zhengxi appreciated it nonetheless.

He tried to take long, deep breathes through his nose.

You know in movies, and stories, or anything else that described blowjobs, people will say

-he shoved his dick down my throat-

That kind of shit.

No. He didn’t.

He put his cock in your mouth a little bit deeper than you expected.

Zhengxi’s nose brushed and He Tian’s stomach and he struggled to breathe.

He Tian increased his pace.

Zhengxi’s jaw was sore, his throat felt raw.

Over and over, he tried to swallow and gagged, each time He Tian would thrust harder.

It was too much.

He tried to pull back, knowing it was a bad move.

He Tian grabbed a handful of his hair, holding his head firmly in place as he increased his pace.

Zhengxi felt tears run down his cheeks.

The pain, the lack of control, the suffocating feeling…he couldn’t take it.

He looked up at He Tian, who pulled out, letting go of his hair.

There was a sharp sting in his scalp as the blood rushed back.

He fell forward onto his hands, learning there was still something in his stomach as the stomach acid burned his throat on it’s way out.

Jesus fucking Christ.

‘Stand up, you look pathetic.’

At this point, the only light came from a partially obscured street light above them, illuminating the disgusting alleyway a sickly yellow.

‘Having fun yet?’

He Tian was smiling as he reached down and gave Zhengxi’s (somehow still hard) cock a painful squeeze.’

He really was a genuinely terrifying person.

‘You little slut, you’re fucking loving this!’

He Tian reached forward wiping the tears off his burning cheek.

‘Beautiful.’

Zhengxi had no idea what to say.

‘It’s not often that someone’s dick stays hard after that.’

He swallowed, wincing.

‘I really underestimated you.’

‘Do I at least get a safe word?’

His voice was strained and rough.

That’s how this was supposed to work, right? So you can stop if you genuinely need to?

He Tian laughed cruelly, placing two fingers against Zhengxi’s lips.

‘No, you don’t.

He Tian pushed his fingers into Zhengxi’s mouth.

‘Get them nice and wet. There you go. More tongue.’

He pulled his fingers out, studying Zhengxi’s face as he dropped his hand to insert both fingers back inside him, laughing as he gasped and froze, anticipating the same treatment as before.

But He Tian simply moved them in and out.

‘Oh, calm down.’

He removed his fingers bringing them to Zhengxi’s lips, three of them this time.

The same fingers that had just been inside him.

‘No! That’s fucking disgus-’

He Tian cut him off, laughing as he pushed his fingers past his lips.

‘Shut the fuck up or I’ll put my cock down your throat again when we’re done.’

Fuck.

He couldn’t go through that again.

He wet the fingers as thoroughly as possible.

Again, they were shoved inside him, moving faster this time.

‘Do you want it from behind, or do you want to face me?’

Zhengxi was shocked that he was getting to choose.

He spoke before he could really consider the question.

‘Face you.’

‘Oh? And why’s that?’

Excellent question.

‘I want to look at you.’

How did his mouth know this before his brain?

‘Good answer.’

He held his hand to Zhengxi’s mouth.

He flinched away, he really didn’t want those fingers back in his mouth.

‘Spit.’

‘What?’

‘Spit on my hand. Don’t make me repeat myself.’

Zhengxi gathered as much saliva as he could and spit into He Tian’s palm.

He Tian did the same, reaching down to spread it on his cock.

Oh.

He Tian held his put his hand under Zhengxi’s knee, lifting his leg, and pushed in.

One sharp movement, slamming their hips together.

Zhengxi closed his eyes.

He Tian gripped his chin tightly.

‘Open your eyes.’

He made eye contact with He Tian.

His eyes were dark.

His smile was gone.

‘You wanted to look at me, so fucking look at me.’

He slammed his hips up again, and again, impossibly harder each time.

‘Tell me you haven’t wanted this.’

Zhengxi didn’t respond.

‘Tell me you haven’t wanted me to fuck you since the day we met.’

Silence.

‘Then tell me you want me to stop.’

‘I…I want you to stop.’

He Tian smiled, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

Zhengxi held his breath.

‘Fucking liar.’

He’d never hated himself more, knowing He Tian was right.

Zhengxi looked away.

‘Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now, stop trying to hold on to your pride, you lost that when you cried with my cock down your throat. Now, let’s hear that voice.

There was only so much Zhengxi could take.

And he could take a whole lot more physically than mentally.

Fuck it.

‘Maybe you’re just not as good at this as you think you are.’

It hurt to talk.

He Tian stilled immediately, raising his eyebrows.

‘Oh yeah?’

Zhengxi knew he was making a mistake as he smiled.

He Tian pulled out, knocking him off balance as he spun him around, wasting no time as he shoved back in.

‘I was starting to worry, Zhengxi, starting to think you were a fucking pussy just like the rest of them.’

‘I was starting to think the same thing about you.’

He Tian yanked his head back, placing his hand over Zhengxi’s, fucking him brutally, no more talking.

A common thought-

Fuck it.

He closed his eyes, giving himself over to it.

Letting go.

He moaned loudly.

He Tian’s hand tightened in his hair as he moved faster.

Zhengxi reached behind him, digging his fingernails into He Tian’s thigh until his fingernails were slick with blood.

He Tian raked his fingers down Zhengxi’s back.

‘FUCK!’

His body shook with sobs, despite his effort to stifle it.

‘Oh, there it is.’

He yanked his head back again, having let it fall forward a bit, running his tongue up the side of his neck.

Straightening up again, he ran his fingers through the blood running down Zhengxi’s spine.

‘I want to hear you scream.’

‘So fuck me harder.’

He did exactly that.

He’d let go any semblance of resistance.

He Tian changed his angle, relently abusing the spot he’d made so fucking sore minutes before.

‘My name. Say my name.’

‘He Tian.’ He moaned softly.

‘Louder.’

He Tian pounded into him relentlessly.

‘He Tian!’ ‘

Louder this time.

He could feel He Tian’s cock begin to pulse inside him.

He knew he was close.

He could take advantage of that, so he screamed.

‘HE TIAN! FUCK ME HARDER!’

He Tian came, dropping his head to Zhengxi’s shoulder.

He Tian reached around, making quick work of Zhengxi, laughing softly as he came onto the filthy concrete.

‘Where the fuck have you been all my life?’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking commissions and would LOVE YOU for your help!
> 
> birdie.on.the.internet@gmail.com


End file.
